ictusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trial of the Hunter
The Trial of the Hunter is the second main quest, introducing other basic mechanics and more key characters. The scene jumps to an adolescent Alex as she takes an entrance exam for an elite academy for new soldiers. Walkthrough The scene opens with Alex up early in the morning practicing her archery, before her exam. You'll have the new ability to shoot multiple arrows at once and launch two in rapid succession, at a cost to damage and accuracy, respectively. After you've gotten accustomed to the new controls you'll return to bed to rest. Maya comes to get you to prepare, you can tell her that you're nervous, but regardless, she'll console you and tell you you'll be fine. You can ask Sara how her test went when you see her or you can go straight to the range. Let the Games Begin Once you enter the range, an administrator will go over the objectives with you. You will have 5 minutes to score at least 400 points on the bullseye targets laid before. Anything higher and you will receive a stat boost; Failing to reach that score will lead to a game over. * Hitting the target in the center (yellow) nets 100 points * Hitting the target in the inner middle (red) nets 75 points * Hitting the target in the outer middle (blue) nets 50 points * Hitting the target in the black area nets 25 points * Hitting the target in the exterior (white) nets 5 points Face to Face Next, administrator will bring you a training sword and place a dummy before you, and tells you to perform a series of attacks. Shortly after, Apollo will come out and face you. The administrator will ask you to perform blocks, dodges and parries against him. The True Test Now, as the final part of the examination, you must venture into the woods and kill a group of ghouls. The administrator will tell you that their nesting place lies to the northwest and that finding traces of their presence should help guide you. Apollo will give you some potions Maya brewed and a freshly sharpened shortsword and shield. Once you find their nest, prepare for a fight. Equip a health potion to a quickslot and prepare your preferred weapon. * On Easy difficulty, there will be three ghouls * On Normal difficulty, there will be five ghouls * On Hard difficulty, there will be three ghouls and a greater ghoul * On Extreme difficulty, there will be 3 greater ghouls On a New Game, the greater ghoul will be introduced in a cutscene, if the lesser ones were any example, you'll want to keep your distance with a bow, or effectively dodge with a sword. Ending Alex makes her way back to the backyard of the estate, Apollo and Maya will be waiting. You can tell them there was nothing to it, or collapse in their arms. You'll be carried to bed as the sun begins to set.